


[Podfic] Into Thin Air

by nickelmountain



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations, clothes, rebirth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Into Thin Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkDanc3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDanc3r/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Into Thin Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600277) by [Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni). 



> For DarkDanc3r - I'm still pretty new to Babylon 5, but I thought this story was beautiful and I loved getting the opportunity to work with it for you. I hope you like it, too, and I hope you enjoy what I did with it!

[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/Babylon5IntoThinAirFINAL_zps68bb788e.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:14:53 

_**Music:** Teardrop, by José González_

**[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/pbushy3mi54z6q3djqt5) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/effqoilnxpcahcx8a96d)**


End file.
